


Take Me to Church

by aliciawentzshadows



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Suicide Attempt, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciawentzshadows/pseuds/aliciawentzshadows
Summary: Special Agent Ivy Hardy is sent to Hope County, Montana to gather intel on the most recent cult to spring up in the country. It was supposed to be an easy in and out assignment but now she finds herself the chosen "pet" of one of Joseph Seed's Heralds. She needs to use all of her training to survive and not cave into John Seed's seductive ways of pressuring her into the cult.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a slow build with no smut. The only characters I own are my original characters Ivy, Maria and Angel Hardy. Ivy's bio can be found here: https://aliciawentzshadows.tumblr.com/post/174132268433/oc-character-bio-chapter-two-of-my-fic-has-been

Chapter 1

Ivy stood staring at her reflection in the mirror. She had arrived in Hope County a week and a half ago on assignment. Her supervisors at the FBI wanted her to get into the cult here and gather as much intel as she could to be able to take them down. Given her specialty in deep undercover, she was the best candidate for the job.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sighed deeply. The plus side was that her tragic backstory was mostly true, so she didn’t have to pretend too much. She was surprised that the cult had left her be for the time though she knew it would come to an end soon. She had already snuck into a few of the sermons at the church and knew she was spotted. She just needed to prepare herself for it.

She tilted her head slightly as she fiddled with her bright red hair, trying to make sure the braided bun sat just right on her head. The sharp contrast of bright red hair and icy blue eyes against tanned skin always made her stand out and it would prove even more useful on this assignment. She wanted to be spotted by the Seeds. It made it easier to get in close after all. Once she was satisfied with her hair, she grabbed a nearby choker to cover the large scar on the back of her neck. A single crystal, a citrine, hung from the chain, used to repel bad energy.

A soft mew at her feet pulled her out of her head. She glanced down at the black cat who had joined her on her assignment. “I know, Luck… Momma’s not too thrilled to be having to do this either. But if we can take down another cult, I know I can sleep well at night.”

Ivy bent down to scoop the cat into her arms, smiling at the soft purrs coming from him. She gave him a few scratches behind his ears. She paused when she heard a car door slam shut outside. She hadn’t expected anyone to be showing up. She gently placed the cat on the floor before checking out the window.

“Shit…” She swore under her breath as she immediately recognized the gentleman who stood beside the white pickup. John Seed, the Herald of the Holland Valley region where she was living. She would recognize him right away since his file was the one she had spent the most time reading over.

She glanced behind her, quickly remembering that all of her paperwork and files were still sitting out in the open. She had spent a great deal of time the night before reading and reading until it was all seared into her brain. She pushed off the window to quickly stuff it all into the cubby in the closet. There was a loud knocking at the front door and the cat ran there, meowing loudly.

She tried to stuff everything away as fast as he could, hoping that Lucky’s meows would give her the time she needed. She looked up from her task to see a few of John’s men circling the house.

“Fucking hell…” She kept swearing under her breath until everything was hidden away. She pushed the door shut and raced to the front door, scooping the cat up again. By the time she opened the door, John’s hand was raised to knock again. He gave her a smile, one that didn’t quite reach his eyes when he saw her there. “I’m sorry, Miss. I didn’t mean to intrude or bother you. You are new around here, aren’t you?”

Lucky hissed at John before jumping out of Ivy’s arm to bound out into the yard, no doubt to try and scare away John’s men. “Sorry, he’s still trying to get used to the new surroundings. But to answer your question, yes I am new.”

John watched as the cat went to chase his men out of her yard. His blue eyes swept back to the woman in front of him. “My name is John Seed. And you are?” He held out his hand in greeting.

It took a moment for Ivy to remember that she was undercover and what her alias was. The bastard was way more attractive up close than far away. “Magdalena Hernandez, but everyone calls me Lena.” She gave him a smile as she took a hold of his hand.

“Magdalena? Why would your parents sidle you with such a…. controversial name?” John gave a short chuckle.

Ivy shrugged softly. “My mother was a Catholic. My twin is named Maria and our baby sister is named Angel. She was very big on her faith.”

“Sisters? Very interesting. And a twin on top of that?” He chuckled softly. He listened as his men were chased by her cat.

She glanced past him as two of his men ran towards the main road with her cat in tow. She ignored his comment on her sisters. “You might want to come back with just yourself. He’s very territorial.”

John smirked at her. “They’ll be fine. I wanted to talk with you.” He gestured towards the inside of the house. “Are you going to invite me in?”

Ivy clammed up and walked out onto the porch, slamming the door behind her. “My house is a mess from unpacking and Lucky getting himself acquainted with the new house. My mother raised me better than to have someone in there like that.”

That made John suspicious, but he would play along. “Of course. I completely understand. We can speak out here.”

She narrowed her eyes slightly at him. She was trying to give him multiple clues that now was not the time. But then he gave her a disarming smile and she nearly melted. “Sure. This way.”

The two walked towards the small patio to the side of the house. Ivy’s bare feet relished the feet of the soft grass beneath her feet. She sat gently down on the picnic table, watching him carefully.

“You’ve come to a few sermons at the church. You aren’t exactly easy to hide in a crowd, after all. How did you find them?” John paced the ground in front of her.

Ivy shrugged, watching his every move and listening as his men still ran from her cat. “I grew up a Catholic. They’re all the same. Repent and save yourself before the Apocalypse.” She played with the crystal on her choker. “I prefer to believe in a religion that doesn’t punish you for your mistakes.”

“The black cat makes sense now.” He glanced at her. “But our project does not believe in punishing you for your sins. We believe in cleansing you of the sins and allowing you to be free.”

That elicited a laugh from her. “Oh please. Y’all are the same as every Christian religion out there. You just try to cover it with a different approach.” She rolled her eyes. “And not every Pagan is a witch.”

John’s demeanor quickly changed as she talked down his brother’s religion. “Aren’t you a rude little thing? I do not mock what you believe, you should not mock what I believe.” His stare became icy cold as he glared at her. “Regardless of how you may feel, you’ve been invited to a private sermon. Joseph wants to meet you personally.”

Her blood turned to ice at that. While she need to get up close and personal with the leader of these psychos, she didn’t think it would be that soon. Had she already been made? “Is that why you are here? The Father couldn’t come to persuade me himself, so he sent you?” She scoffed. “Thanks, but no thanks.”

A small growl escaped John’s lips. The ice-cold stare intensified. “You are so damn prideful that you think yourself above us? You think you are above what we are doing here? You will see. I will be back, and you will join us for a private sermon.”

Ivy rolled her eyes as he stalked away, calling to his men to leave the stupid cat alone. She watched as they drove away and Lucky joined her on the table. “Good boy.” She scratched under his chin. She pushed off the table ad made her way back into the house. She was going to have to touch base with her boss and tell him that her check ins would get a lot less frequent since now the cult had eyes on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once she was finished speaking with her boss, Ivy started on dinner. She had one last call to make and she knew it was going to be a long one. Lucky sat on the counter of the island behind her, watching intently as she stirred the sauce in the pot.

Her cell phone was wedged between her ear and shoulder as it rang. It took a few rings before it was answered. “Ives, what’s up?”

“Hey, Mari. Just touching base with you and letting you know not to freak out if you don’t hear from me as frequently as you wish.” There was a mew from behind her. “Oh, and Lucky says hi.”

There was a breathy chuckled on the other end of the phone. “I still can’t believe you took that damn cat with you. You know me and Ang could have taken good care of him just fine while you were gone.”

Ivy rolled her eyes at her twin. “And be all by myself in a house I do not know in a town I do not know? No thanks. At least he’ll keep me company.”

Maria chuckled again. “So your calls back home will be few and far between now? You’ve only been there less than two weeks. How could you already be marked?”

Even though she specialized in deep undercover assignments, there wasn’t much she could keep from her twin. Her boss agreed and made both women promised to never reveal the particulars to anyone else, not even their baby sister. “The bastards spotted me and decided a personal visit was best.”

“I told you fire engine red would make you stick out like a sore thumb. You should have gone with a more natural looking color.” Maria mused. “Or, I don’t know, just stay a brunette.”

Ivy grumbled as she turned the stove off. “You know why I dislike being a brunette. Anything to no longer be tied to that sperm donor we call a father. Either way, just don’t go crazy and freak out if you don’t hear from me for a while. I have to play this right and get what I can. That means not contacting you or Bishop for a while.”

“Ives, you know I understand more than most how important anonymity is for your job. Just touch base when you can. I’ll handle Ang.” Maria sighed softly. “Anyway, just kick ass and bring them down so that you can actually take a vacation.”

Ivy giggled at that. “No such thing as a vacation for someone like me, Mari. But I’ll work as fast as I can do I can come home. Already missing North Carolina.”

“We miss you too. Like I said, touch base when you can. Stay safe. _Te amo hermana._ ” With that the line went dead and Ivy turned to her dinner.

* * *

 

 

The next few days went on without incident. She wasn’t sure if Joseph Seed was going to give her time to make the decision for herself to go back to the church or if he and his siblings had another plan.

She spent the time working on the house and yard, making it feel completely like it was truly her home. She was barefoot again and kneeling in the flower beds to the left of the house when she heard a truck pull into her driveway.

She rolled her eyes as she brushed the dirt off her hands and moved towards the front of the house. She crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for John to approach her. She watched as two men joined him in front of her.

“Thanks for the peace the last few days. It really allowed me to work on the house and yard.” Ivy gestured to the two other men. “But do you really need to bring bodyguards with you every time? I’m one girl and not particularly strong either.”

John gave her a small smirk. “They come with me any where outside of my ranch. There may be people who wish harm against me out there.” He looked her up and down, noting the lack of footwear and the small tattoo on the top of her right foot. “I thought you said you weren’t a witch.”

She sent him a look before glancing at the small pentacle on her foot. “I don’t practice Magick, at least not exclusively anymore. I was young when I got it done, just shortly after my mother passed away and I rejected the Catholic religion.” She gestured towards his own tattoos. “No doubt you have a few that once meant a lot to you that no longer do.”

He hummed softly before changing the subject. “Joseph wants me to try again and get you to come to a private sermon. He really wants to meet you in person and tell you about our Project face to face. He says he was captivated by you the first time he saw you in the church and that you could be a valuable asset.”

She rolled her eyes. “And if I say no again? What are you going to do? Force me to go along with you?” She shook her head. “Y’all aren’t doing a great job in wanting people to willingly go with you.”

John narrowed his eyes at her. “There’s that pride again.” He gestured widely with his arms. “What do you have to lose if you come along?”

Ivy snorted. “Only everything that makes me who I am.” She knew that eventually they were going to get her to go, whether it be willingly or not. But she could not help giving John Seed a hard time. “If I say yes, y’all ain’t going to try and force me to join your little religion, right?”

“Of course not. We believe in free will after all. We just want to spread our word and if you accept it, wonderful. If not, no worries.” He grinned. “Is that a yes?”

“It’s a maybe. I’m not just going to go into something I know nothing about.” She nearly laughed at the expressions that flitted across his face. “How about this? You give me a few hours to think it over. You, and you alone, come back here this evening and I will give you a firm answer then.”

John was about to argue but a maybe was better than a straight no. “Fine. I will be back here at seven sharp. If you are in fact going to join us, please be sure to dress presentable.”

She rolled her eyes again and pursed her lips. “Of course. My mother didn’t raise me to be disrespectful of a house of worship. Now if you excuse me, I have much to take care of before you return this evening.”

John gave her a curt nod before turning back to his truck. “Remember, seven sharp, look nice.” His men followed behind him, looking around somewhat nervously.

Ivy made a face at his retreating back before returning to the garden. As she set herself to finishing planting some tulips, Lucky trotted out of the nearby woods with a bird in his mouth. “Another present? Why thank you, love. Next time though, bring it when the bastard is still here.”

The next few hours Ivy spent planting various flowers and vegetables in the garden. She listened as Lucky chirped and meowed at the various animals and bugs in the garden. By the time 7 o’clock rolled around, she had already eaten a hardy dinner and showered. It was difficult for her to find something to wear that didn’t outwardly scream that she was a former witch but she was able to find a light purple dress amongst the sea of black and dark, rich colors.

Right on cue, there was a loud knock at the front door. She finished securing her knife on her thigh where it could be hidden and made her way to the door. His back was to her when she opened the door but he turned when it was opened. She nearly laughed at the gasp that escaped him.

“Umm… I take it you are wiling to join us?” His eyes roamed up and down her body, taking in the tattoos that covered her arms and the way her curls sat on her shoulders. He pointed to the ink on her arms. “I didn’t notice those before.”

Ivy looked down. “They were probably covered in dirt earlier and the first time you showed up on my door step, you were too busy pacing to pay attention.” She gestured towards the truck in the driveway. “Shall we? I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time for show and tell later.”

She didn’t even wait for his answer, just walked towards the truck and closed the front door behind her. The sooner this was over, the sooner she could start to gather actual information for her bosses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Te amo hermana- I love you sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all being patient with me. Work and life has been crazy. Thank you for all the kudos and love.

Chapter 3

The drive to the church was quiet and awkward. Ivy compared it to a weird first date in her mind. She stared out the window as they drove, taking in all the scenery. She fiddled with the hem of her dress.

John’s voice took her out of her daze. “So, Ms. Hernandez, what made you come to Montana?” He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

“Lena, please. No need to be so formal.” She watched him as he drove. “I just got out of a bad marriage and needed a change of scenery. I do miss home and my sisters though.” That was the truth and it was strange for her to not be playing a role for an assignment.

John quirked a brow at her. “You were married? I find that hard to believe.” He snorted.

Ivy glared at him. “Well, trust me, I’m glad I left the bastard behind.” She growled low. “It wasn’t a walk in the park for me. I regret it deeply.”

He smirked as he pulled into the compound. “Not just prideful, are you? A bit of wrath in there too?”

Ivy pursed her lips as he drove up to the church. “You goaded me. I didn’t need to tell you shit.” Once the truck came to a stop, she climbed out. She looked around the area and saw several of the members staring at her.

John joined her at the front of the truck. “Don’t mind them. Not too many people get private sermons with Joseph.” He gestured towards the church.

She grumbled softly before she moved towards the main doors of the church. She tugged on one of the doors and walked into the quiet church. There were only three people standing at the front of the church. Even in the dim light, she recognized them. Jacob, Joseph and Faith Seed stood waiting for her.

“Welcome, my child. Please come join us.” Joseph Seed’s soft voice beckoned to her and she had no choice but to walk towards the front of the church. As she got closer, she silently wondered if the bastard even owned a shirt. Every time she had seen him, he was without a shirt.

She had only seen him from a far but as she got closer, she took in the scars and tattoos that littered his chest. She gave a quick glance to John as he followed behind her. He gave her a quick nod and a smile. “Joseph… I am grateful for the invitation. However, I believe that your sermon will fall on deaf ears tonight.”

Joseph gave her a sweet smile, which, unlike his brother’s, actually warmed his eyes. “I don’t think that at all. You would not have come if you did not want to at least give our Project a chance.” He moved to stand in front of her, his hands on her shoulders.

The hands on her shoulders were warm and it gave her a sense of security. “Well, I didn’t want John to keep showing up on my door step.” That comment got a small laugh out of the Father. “But, honestly, I’ve heard it all before.”

Without his eyes leaving her face, Joseph address his siblings. “Leave us be. I wish to speak with our new friend in private.” Once they were alone, he directed her to one of the front pews. “Tell me about yourself, child.”

Ivy looked up at him and noticed that he was watching her closely, blue eyes soft. His demeanor was a stark contrast to his younger brother. “My name is Magdalena Hernandez. I just moved her from North Carolina after a bitter divorce. Needed to get away for a bit, find myself.”

His eyes traveled down to her arms, taking in the small scars. “He was abusive, wasn’t he?” He ran his fingers across a few of them. “I’m glad you got away when you did.”

She watched him closely. His fingers were gentle as they brushed over the various scars littering both arms. “Yes though, most of the scars on my right arm are more from myself than him. How did you know?”

He looked into her eyes again. “The way you stated about the divorce. Plus your scars tell a story, much like my own.” His fingers continued to brush her scars. “Tell me more.”

Ivy gave him a sad smile. “I have a twin sister and a younger sister back home. They’re really all I have left, besides my cat. Our mother passed away 13 years ago and our father wasn’t really much of a father. Mari and I have been taking care of our baby sister since.”

She was shocked when one of his hands cradled her face, pushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear. “Perhaps it was a good thing for you to come out here. You will never have to deal with that kind of treatment here. We believe in love and forgiveness through love. You will be safe here.” He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. “Once you get settled within the Project, perhaps your sisters may join you.”

She looked up at him as she pulled away. “While that is nice and all, I’m not about to join any new religion.” She moved to stand. “I am willing to come to a few more sermons. But I am happy with following the religion I follow now.”

“Of course, my child. You are free to practice what you wish to practice.” He slowly stood and placed his hands on her shoulders again. “I do wish that you would join us but I cannot force you. Feel free to join us for sermons as often as you wish. If you wish to stay with us, we would be overjoyed to have someone like you with us.”

“Thank you. I am sure you all mean well.” She rubbed the back of her neck, brushing over the scar there. “But I have had many issues with religion all of my life.”

“I understand, my child.” He watched her closely. He grabbed a hold of her wrist to stop her from rubbing her neck and directed her back to the pew. “Tell me the rest of your story.”

She sat next to him and told him all about her abusive childhood, how she and Maria fought for Angel, her ex and what he did to her and how she ended up in Hope County. By the time she was done, Joseph knew more about her life than most of her marks ever knew. He never once made her feel less than the strong woman she was throughout the entire story.

“God put you on this path to be here, right now for a reason. I understand you do not wish to join us completely just yet.” He cradled her face in both hands. “But we can help you. We can save you.”

Ivy opened her mouth to protest again but was interrupted by John clearing his throat from the back of the church. “Forgive me, Father. But it is getting late. Ms. Hernandez-I mean Lena- is probably very tired. Maybe she can return tomorrow evening.”

Joseph nodded. “Of course, brother. Will you escort our new friend back home?” He watched as John nodded and looked down at Ivy. “I hope to see you again soon.”

She gave him a mute nod before she followed John out of the church. “He is very different on his own than in front of a crowd.”

John held the passenger side door open for her and helped her in. “One-on-one he is able to give his entire attention to the person he is speaking to.” He closed the door and climbed into the driver’s seat. “He was clearly taken with you.”

Ivy blushed softly. “He was very attentive, listening to everything I told him. He didn’t seem fazed by a lot of it.” She glanced at his chest. “Y’all are really into the sins shit, aren’t you?”

He gave her a small chuckle as he put the truck into drive. “We believe the best way to Atone is to wear your sin on your skin. Joseph and I have both been through a lot in our lives that we preferred carving them into our skin. Other members have them tattooed on them.”

She thought of all the scars that were spread across her body. She couldn’t imagine adding any more just because she supposedly sinned. She turned to look out the window as he drove her back to her house. The rest of the drive was quiet, music faintly playing on the radio.

By the time John pulled into her driveway, Ivy was bone tired. It had been a long day and opening up to complete stranger everything that ever happened to her had exhausted her. “Thank you. No need to walk me to my door. I think that would just be awkward.”

He smiled softly. “Of course. If you wish to join us for any other sermons, you are welcome to come to the church anytime. Joseph keeps the doors open all the time and spends most of his time in there.”

She nodded softly before climbing out of the truck and moved towards her house. She gave him a small wave before disappearing into the building.

John waited a few moments before contacting Joseph by radio. “She is home. She still seems skeptical but I think she may come around.”

Joseph’s soft voice answered him back. “That is good news, brother. I feel though that she is hiding something from us. Keep an eye on her and do what you can to find out more about her. Use whatever resources you have.”

“Yes, Joseph.” John sent a glance towards the small house before pulling away. He was going to have a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again all for the love and patience. I love you all. This chapter is rather shorter compared to others and it does contain references to abuse and rape. I just want to snuggle my own muse at the moment.

Chapter 4

Ivy sat propped against the headboard of her bed, her laptop open in front of her. Lucky was purring in his sleep on the pillow next to her. She was trying to figure out what to type up. It wasn’t like Joseph had told her anything. In fact, he barely spoke the entire time she was in the church with him. Instead, he had listened intently as she spilled her life story out to him. She ran a hand through her hair as she thought about the fact that she told a complete stranger everything about her life. She just hoped it didn’t backfire on her.

_Pale eyes watched as strong hands gently rubbed the scars on her arms. “It’s all right, my child. I will not judge you.”_

_She took a deep breath. “The sperm donor that was my father believed that the women in his life were his property, that we should be seen and not heard. He controlled us by beating all of us. Our mother did what she could do to take most of the abuse but he would still take his anger out on us.” She paused briefly to control her emotions._

_One of his hands came to cradle her face. “You are an incredibly strong woman. I’m sorry that he treated you as such.”_

_She gave him a small smile. “I wasn’t always so strong.” She rubbed over the portrait of her mother on her arm. “When Maria and I were 18, our mother was diagnosed with cancer. They didn’t catch it in time. She passed away a few months later.”_

At that point, he had pulled her into a tight hug, placing a kiss to her forehead. Everything she knew about him conflicted with how gentle he was with her. He had praised her and Maria for fighting for guardianship of their baby sister. He had expressed that he wished he could have done the same with his own brothers.

She closed the laptop and placed in on the nightstand beside her. She was completely exhausted but she could not stop thinking about the fact that she told a cult leader her entire life story. But he never treated her with any malice the entire time she spoke. Instead he sympathized with her and empathized with her.

_When she had decided to bring up her ex, she shifted closer to him. “After I graduated college, I found an amazing job. I met a man there who swept me off my feet. Treated me like a princess, flowers all the time, compliments every day, the works. I fell head over heels in love with him. After about two years, we were married.” She took a deep breath, shakily releasing it as she fought tears._

_A hand passed through her hair, just as gentle as his hands were on her scars. “Take your time, child. We have all night.” He reached over to wipe away a stray tear._

_“I thought he would be different. But he wasn’t. He was just like the sperm donor but worse. Not only was I his and his alone but he expected me to leave my job behind and just start popping out babies.” She wiped a few tears away. “He raped me every night until I became pregnant. He then forced me to quit my job and stay home. When we found out we were having a daughter, he flipped out. I was to only have sons for him.”_

_Joseph had to control the urge to punch something nearby. This young woman had not deserved that after dealing with her entire childhood. He watched her as she continued her story._

_“He attacked me one night, which is how I got most of the scars. He forced me to miscarry by tossing me down a flight of stairs then kicking me violently. The damage he caused, I can never have children again.”_

Ivy sighed as she moved from her bed. Only Maria had known about the truth of the extent of her ex’s violence. Now a cult leader knew too. But she knew she had to tell him or else her cover could have been blown too quickly.

She grabbed a tattered hoodie from her closet and moved into the living room. She picked up the file about Joseph Seed and sat down to read it over. Perhaps it would give her a little more information on the enigma that was “The Father”.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile on the other end of the valley, John sat at his desk. He had set up a patrol to watch over the redhead and report back to him anything unusual. So far, his men had just mentioned that it seemed like she was having trouble sleeping.

He had already sent out a few emails in regard to the authenticity of her story but he knew that it would take some time to hear back. He started to do his own research. He looked into what he could find on his own with what he had access to.

So far everything he found checked out, a little too well. He had found her license, the deed to the house, even her transcriptions from high school and college. It all seemed too perfect. Almost like it was meant to be a smokescreen. Unfortunately, he couldn’t dig any deeper since he no longer had the clearance to do so.

He didn’t trust her and it surprised him that Joseph seemed apprehensive. His older brother always saw the best in people but something about this woman prickled him in the wrong way.

John ran his hands through his hair as he pushed away from the desk. As much as he hated to admit it, the way the redhead pushed back so vehemently made him want her in so many ways. He mostly wanted to break her, make her say yes to him no matter what and to mark her with that prideful sin of hers.

He growled low as he paced his office. He thought he had gotten rid of this lust when he had joined Joseph to work on the Project. But then this wretched woman came around and had to cause him to lose grip of all of it. He pushed all the paperwork off his desk as he screamed out.

Regardless of the information he found out about this woman, he would punish her for her sins as well as his own. He didn’t care if she believed or not. He would pull it all out of her until she screamed yes.

He sat back down and decided if he could find the twin in the systems. If nothing panned out there, he knew he could find the rest about Ivy. He began to type away, hoping nothing would show up.

Except it appeared that Maria Hernandez was a very popular name, even in North Carolina. He moved to searching using the birth year he had gotten from Ivy’s license. That narrowed the field drastically but there was still a lot to weed through.

As he went through the list, the sun was just starting to rise. He grumbled as he looked out his window. Another all nightery and he knew that Joseph would not be happy with him if he was dead on his feet. Couldn’t force confessions if you were exhausted.

He decided to abandon his search for now to take a quick power nap before Joseph required him. He would have to look into other ways to find the truth about the redhead. Perhaps even making a surprise visit to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the love! This fic has been so much fun to write and I can't wait for y'all to see where it's going to lead.

Chapter 5

Ivy woke up on the couch, her neck stiff and sore. She couldn’t remember when she had actually fallen asleep but it felt like she had gotten a least a couple of hours of sleep. She rubbed at the stiffness before she got up from the couch, placing the file she had been reading away again.

She moved into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Lucky trotted up to her from the bedroom and rubbed against her legs. “Morning, love. Did you enjoy having the bed all to yourself last night?” He mewed at her in response. “Of course, you did.”

She hummed softly as she made her breakfast, waiting to start eating until Lucky had a bowl fill of his own food. She had a long list of things to do today and she knew that she was going to be dragging due to the lack of quality sleep. She glanced out the window and thought she saw someone hiding in the woods. “Bastard…”

Of course, the Seeds would send a tail to her house. She just hoped they hadn’t seen too much in terms of what she had been doing. She just didn’t understand how they could be onto her lies already. Almost everything she had told Joseph was the truth, just not her name or the truth of her coming out here.

She was going to play it like she had no clue they were already suspicious of her. No need to reveal her hand just yet. Once she was finished eating, she moved into the bedroom to change. She needed to head into town and see what the people in town knew.

Once she was set, she moved to the front door. She held it open for Lucky to go out before her. Since she was going to out for a while, she figured it would be best to let him roam the surrounding area. He knew to take care of himself. She climbed into the driver’s seat of her Jeep and moved towards the town.

The cult member watching her and the house until she was completely out of view before he radioed out. “John. The redhead has left her house. She even let the demon spawn out. Looks like she’ll be out for a while." He waited for a response from the other end.

“Perfect. I will be there momentarily. Perhaps her house will provide me with more details.” John’s voice held a note of excitement. “Stay hidden until I get there. That pesky cat of hers likes to cause issues with you guys.”

A few moments later, the familiar white pickup pulled up to the house. John stepped out and glanced around. The cultist that was hidden in the woods joined him by the front door. “I don’t know if she locked it or not.”

John held up his hand. “I know exactly where the spare is hidden anyway. We almost got this house from the original owners. He moved towards the front door and turned the knob. He was actually surprised when it opened. “Stay out here. The less people sneaking around, the better.”

He moved through the living room, noticing there were still a few boxes that needed to be unpacked. Even so, everything was in a place, neatly arranged to how the redhead seemed to like. He saw a rather large picture frame sitting on a table besides the TV. Three women, two identical and a younger teenager, all smiling and looking happy. It was clear to him that it was a recent picture and an important one at that. He studied the face he saw in it, trying to remember if anything he had looked up the night before matched the other women in the picture.

He felt a surge of envy as he looked at it. They seemed too happy and he didn’t think that anyone who went through what the supposedly did could be so happy. He had to fight the urge to throw the frame and destroy the picture. No need to leave any evidence that he had been there.

He silently moved through the house, looking at everything hanging on the walls or sitting on tables. There were plenty more pictures of the three women, though all seemed rather recent. He moved into the bedroom and one picture caused him to pause. Despite its small size and that fact that it was supposed to be hidden, it drew his attention. The red hair told him it was Ivy in the photo despite not seeing her face. The picture showed an expanse of tanned back, covered completely in large angel wings. The tattoo artist within him appreciated the extensive work.

He did wonder why she had the photo in the first place. Seemed rather strange to have a photo of a tattoo you had on your own skin until he noticed something else in the photo. The lawyer in him immediately noticed it was a photo from evidence, clearly from some case she had been involved in. Through the black ink and tanned skin, he could see the old and fresh scars littering her back. She had mentioned an ex-husband. Had he done this to her? The picture was probably a reminder of where she had come from and encouraged her to continue to be strong. He put it back where he had found it and continued to look through her bedroom.

He moved to the closest, peeking in quickly. First glance, nothing piqued his interested until he glanced at the floor. At first it looked like a generic mess on the floor. But given how meticulously neat the rest of the house was, it seemed out of place. He crouched low and started to go through the mess. It was then he noticed the hidden latch and door. “You are hiding something, aren’t you Little Red?”

He lifted the latch and saw all the paperwork and files hidden away. He saw his and his brothers’ names on some of the files. He picked up the one with his name on it and started to flip through it. An evil smirk crossed his face. Seems that Ivy was being untruthful about who she was. “This is exactly what I needed to find. Now, is there something in here giving your actual name, Little Red?”

He put his file back and started to dig further into the cubby. He chuckled darkly when he pulled a small leather booklet from the cubby. He flipped it open and glanced down at the ID. He smirked as he looked at the picture. It was a few years old but she was easily recognized. “Special Agent Ivy Hardy, huh? This is just perfect.” He was going to sit on this information and wait to reveal it to his brothers. He pocketed the ID and closed up the cubby. She wouldn’t miss it since it had been buried at the bottom of everything. He put everything back the way he found it and walked back outside.

“We are done here. No need for you to stay. I have everything I need.” He moved towards his truck after closing the door behind him. He could not wait to make the redhead squirm and then inform his brothers of the snake they had amongst them.

* * *

 

Ivy had spent the day getting to know the people in Fall’s End. They were all so friendly and welcoming. She had tried to get some information from them about the cult. Some didn’t care to talk about it, preferring to hope and pray they would just leave. Others though had plenty to say about them, especially John Seed.

She had pulled into a parking spot in front of the Spread Eagle to grab a quick bite to eat before heading back home. The sun was starting to set and she hadn’t left any lights on at the house. She didn’t want to be carrying heavy boxes in the dark. She pulled her sunglasses off of her face as she walked in. It was cozy and reminded her of home. She moved to sit down at the bar and smiled at the bartender. Luckily it wasn’t too busy so that might mean she could be back home before it got too dark.

The bartender stopped in front of her. “What can I get you, sweetheart?” Her smile was sweet but was a bit guarded.

“A turkey sandwich, just mayo and a sweet tea if y’all have it. If not, just a water.” Ivy looked around her, the hushed conversations around her distracting her slightly.

The bartender chuckled. “Our sweet tea may be different than the sweet tea you are used to. But you got it, sweetheart.” She moved to the kitchen to put in her order and grabbed a glass of tea for her. “Name’s Mary May if you have any questions.”

“Lena. And trust me, I’ve had all kinds of sweet tea. No one ever makes it the same. Even down south.” Ivy laughed. “I do have a few questions about that family that has that compound.” She specifically made it vague so that it appeared she was just curious.

“The Seeds? What kind of questions do you have? Please tell me you aren’t thinking of joining them.” Mary May moved to sit down besides her. “They are not people to be messed with.”

Ivy turned to look at her. “Oh Goddess no. I’d never join something so… visceral. That hasn’t stopped them from trying though.”

“Let me guess, John Seed has been by to get you to come to the church.” Mary May scoffed. “That sneaky bastard will try to get his hands on any one new here. Stay away from him. He’s a sadistic bastard.”

Ivy quirked a brow. “He comes off very forward, yes, but he seems nice.” She had to play this role right in order to get all the information she needed. “What do you mean he’s a sadistic bastard?”

The bell rang from the kitchen, signaling that her food was ready. “Hold that thought. Let me get your sandwich and then I can tell you all about my own run in with the Baptist of Holland Valley.”

That was the first time Ivy had heard him referred to by such a title. Not even her files had him referenced as such. “The Baptist of Holland Valley?”

Mary May placed her plated in front of her. “Oh yeah. He’s the one who hears confessions, cleanses you of your sins and marks you with your sin. Usually by force if he can.”

“They all do seem obsessed with sins. According to him, I’m just full of pride because I’m a Pagan and believe in those teachings.” She dug into the sandwich.

“I’d get out of here as soon as you can then. I mean, I know you probably just got here but they will do what they can to get you into their flock as they call it. And it seems that John has already gotten his eyes on you.” Mary May seemed genuinely concerned for her.

“I appreciate the concern but I’ve already started putting down roots, literally.” She gestured to the Jeep outside. “More boxes from home and a few more plants to make the place feel like home.”

Mary May grimaced. “I understand that you probably want to get away from whatever may be in your past. After all, most people come here to escape, but this place is not for you. John Seed is like a dog with a bone. He won’t stop until he gets you. Trust me.”

Ivy frowned softly as she ate. “I can handle myself but thank you for being concerned. I can’t go back home for a while and I just can’t afford to move anywhere else right now.”

“Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here. Any other questions, I can answer for you too.” Mary May moved to stand up. “Just be careful, okay? We watch out for each other here.”

Ivy smiled at her as she finished her meal. “Of course. One can never be too careful.” She put a twenty-dollar bill on the bar. “Keep the change, love.” Se gave a small wave before she left the building to head back home. Her email back to the office was going to be long and detailed given everything she had learned that day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again y'all for all the love! You guys are amazing!

Chapter 6

The following morning Ivy was back in the garden, her forearms covered in dirt. Bishop had responded to her email first thing this morning, telling her to be careful. If it was true about John, he already had his sights set on her and it was only a matter of time before he pounced.

Lucky was lounging in the sun nearby, completely content as he lay. She chuckled as she watched him roll around slightly to get comfortable in the warm sun. She was so preoccupied with what she was doing that she hadn’t realized that someone had joined her until he spoke.

“What a lovely garden, perfect for such a lovely person.” The soft voice of Joseph Seed startled her from her work, her hand slipping on the trowel she was using. She hissed slightly as her hand grazed the sharp edge. “I apologize. You seemed very committed to your work.”

He leaned down and cradled her hand in his. “ _Oh, por Dios._ You scared the crap out of me.” Ivy looked at her hand in his. “How long have you been standing there?” At least it wasn’t bleeding.

Joseph frowned softly as he looked over her hand. “A few minutes. Like I said, you seemed very committed to what you were doing.” His hands were warm and gentle. “No blood but you should still wash it just in case. Easy to get an infection.”

Ivy finally looked up at him, surprised by the fact that he was fully clothed this time. The crisp white shirt and black vest still made him look handsome though. “Of course.” She glanced past him to where Lucky still lay in the sun. “He must trust you more than your brother.”

He chuckled softly as he looked over at the black cat. “John told me about his and his men’s adventures with your cat. He doesn’t have the best relationship with animals.”

Ivy slowly moved to stand, wanting to remove her hand from his but couldn’t being herself to do so. “Well, to be fair, John has this air of danger to him and Lucky is very protective of me.”

Joseph smiled softly at her. “I do apologize for my brother’s original badgering of you. We wish to save as many souls as we can before the Collapse is upon us. I think he sees a kindred soul in you.”

She moved her hand from his, frowning and shaking her head. “We are nothing alike. I do not do sadistic things to innocents like your brother.”

Joseph frowned and looked down at her with sad eyes. “Rumors are poison and should be taken with a grain of salt. I assume you heard that from the people of Fall’s End?” He watched her closely as she nodded. “They do not understand the good we are trying to do her. As I stated to you when we spoke in my church, we believe in love and forgiveness through love.”

She pursed her lips tightly. “Is it true that he will forcibly mark you with your supposed sin?” She watched his face closely, using her training to see if he’d lie to her or tell her the truth. She thought she saw a flicker of something pass over his face and eyes before he answered.

“No. Everything we do here involves the consent from the members of our flock. No one is forced to do anything they do not wish to do.” He shook his head. “Some of the people around here do not understand our mission and wish to tear us down. Please come to a few more Sermons. I will even have you come to a few more private ones. We want you to join us.”

Ivy looked up at him. “I appreciate the offers and I’m sure you mean well. But I just can’t abandon my beliefs. I find so much more solace in the Pagan religion I follow. It makes me feel like me.”

Joseph raised a hand to rub her cheek. “You can still practice what you wish. We just ask that you join us to save your soul from the Collapse. I would never imagine forcing someone to give up on their beliefs just to join us.” He leaned down to place his forehead against hers. “Give us a few more chances. I think it would be good for you. We do not judge and you will be welcome, no matter your beliefs.”

Ivy could feel herself falling under his spell. The man was damn good. “I will think about it, Joseph. I’m still new here and I’m trying to get used to difference from home to here. Give me some time, okay?” She had closed her eyes when he had leaned in and she was glad that he leaned away before she could open them.

He smiled at her as he continued to rub her cheek. “That is all I ask, my child.” He turned back to her garden. “What were you planting?”

She smiled brightly. “Marigolds. Or I hope they will grow. They are very big in Mexican culture and I hope they will be fully grown by the time _Dia de Muertos_ so that I can put them on my mother’s _ofrenda_.”

“Do you miss her?” Joseph hope it didn’t come across as prying. “Please don’t take it wrong. The way you spoke of her made it seem like you were close.”

She waved a dismissive hand at him. “I miss her every day. Besides Mari, she was my best friend. She did what she could for us. I just wish that her own religious beliefs hadn’t stopped her from leaving the sperm donor.”

“Is that why you dislike religion? Because your mother put those beliefs above the safety of herself and her children?” He wasn’t meaning to push but he wanted to find out why she was the way she was. “It was wrong of her to do so and I’m sorry it affected you as much as it did. That will never happen in the Project.”

Ivy backed away from him, a look of hurt on her face. “I think we’ve talked enough for today, Joseph. Thank you for setting my mind at ease about what the people in town have said. Perhaps I will swing by the church in the morning.”

Joseph gave her a small nod before he moved to walk away. “Of course, my child. Again, I do apologize. I did not intend to bring up bad memories. The doors of the Church are always open.”

Ivy watched as he walked towards a truck at the end of the driveway, just noticing the eldest brother leaning against the vehicle. How had she not heard them pull up in the first place? And why the hell was Jacob just standing there? Both redheads locked eyes and she could see the dark smirk creep across his face from where she was standing. “Oh, shit…”

Ivy started to panic as she watched the truck drive away. Were they already starting to figure out that she was a fraud? Did they figure out the truth? She had been careful and she had hidden everything away. She took a few deep breaths as she stood there. She glanced down when she heard a soft trill at her feet. Lucky must have sense her growing state of panic.

“Momma’s fine, sweetheart. But she has to thread carefully if she’s going to make it out of here safe and sound.” She scooped him into her arms as she moved into the house so that she could wash her hands.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Oh, por Dios- Oh, my Goddess  
> Dia de Muertos- Day of the Dead, a Mexican holiday celebrating the lives of those who have passed on  
> ofrenda- an altar on which a collection of objects is placed to celebrate the life of the person lost


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for all the love! It is truly warming my heart and soul to see how loved this fic is. Honestly I was so nervous to post any of this because it had been so long since I wrote and posted anything. Y'all are making me feel so great! I will keep it up for all of you!

Chapter 7

The following few weeks were spent finishing moving into the house while attending sermons. She started being a small recorder with her and she had sent all the clips back to the office. She did her best to avoid the Seeds whenever she had gone to the church, sticking to the back most of the time. John and Joseph had both visited her several times at the house but she sent them away each time. She was more than a little pissed at Joseph for his comments the last time they had spoken.

She had spent the day in Fall’s End, talking with Mary May and Pastor Jerome, gathering more information from the two. Both were wells of information on the cult and it proved useful. She told them about the conversation she had with Joseph and how cold he had been. Neither was surprised. She sighed as she pulled into her driveway, glad she could just relax for the night.

She rubbed the back of her neck as she moved towards the front door. She was certain that Lucky was inside waiting for her. She just wanted to take a nice soak in the bathtub and relax for the evening. As she opened the door, she called out for the cat. “Lucky, Momma’s home.”

As soon as she closed the door and walked into the house, a hand wrapped around her throat from behind. A knife was held tightly to the other side of her throat. “Good evening, Ms. Hernandez.” John’s voice was deep in her ear. “Or should I say Special Agent Hardy.”

Ivy gasped out and tried to struggle against the hands on her. Of course, the lawyer would find out about her secret. “John… don’t you know breaking and entering is against the law?”

A deep chuckle tickled her ear. “Still such sass, even with a knife to your throat. Do they teach that at Quantico?”

“Nope, years of sharing everything with my sister taught me that.” She glanced around. “Where’s my cat?”

“The demon spawn is fine. One of my men put it in a carrier and took it to my ranch. It did put up a fight though.” The hand on her throat tightened slightly. “And as long as you come along willingly, nothing will happen to it.”

Ivy let out a low growl. “You hurt that precious being, I will burn your entire “Project” to the ground.” She didn’t see any other men and she thought that may work into her favor. She just needed to get to the table across from them to get her gun and the handcuffs she had hidden there.

The hand tightened again. “You are not in any position to be threatening me, Agent. I have the upper hand here and you are at my mercy.”

She nearly rolled her eyes at him. Did he think he was the first mark to threaten her? “You don’t scare me, John. I’ve dealt with plenty of men like you. Each one is behind bars.”

John moved the knife away, moving his head so that it was nearly on her shoulder. “Your pulse says something different, Ivy. I can feel it under my fingers. It’s racing.”

Ivy smirked as she moved her head to slam into his. It sent stars across her vision but he had loosened his grip enough for her to start to scramble away from him. She stumbled out of his grasp, trying to get towards the table.

He hissed as her head collided with his. She was scrappy, he’d give her that. He shook his head to try and clear his vision, moving to stalk after her as she moved across the room. “That wasn’t very nice, Little Red.” She was moving slower than he was and he took advantage of it, tackling her to the floor.

She gasped as he tackled her to the floor, struggling against his weight on her. “Did you really think I would give in without a fight?” He was straddling her just feet from the table.

John’s hand came to wrap around her throat, squeezing slightly. “I cannot wait to pull your sins from you, Ivy. You will be begging me to cleanse your soul.”

Ivy gasped and kicked out as he choked her. She didn’t need to go much further to get what she needed. She just needed to get him off of her. “I highly doubt that.” She swiped her nails across his forearms, dragging them down the tattoos there. She reached one hand up to swipe at his face, grinning when her nails dug into his cheek, drawing blood.

The scratch across his face only made him tighten his hands around her throat. “Don’t fight it, it will only make it harder to cleanse your soul.” He practically cooed at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him before she shifted so that she could bring her knee to his crotch. “You won’t be cleansing my soul anytime soon, John.” The knee landed where she wanted and he let go of her. She used that opening to shimmy out from under him and ran to the table.

He hissed as he sat back on his heels. She fought incredibly dirty. His hair was now hanging into his eyes as he glared at her. “You fight dirty.”

She opened the drawer and grabbed the gun and handcuffs. She held the pistol in her left hand, holding it confidently and pointing it at him. The handcuffs went into her right hand. “So, do you. Now tell me, how did you find out my secret?”

He held his hands up in surrender to her, acknowledging that right now she had the high ground. “Your stories didn’t add up. Especially once I learned your actual identity. Joseph was suspicious after you both talked and he tasked me with verifying your story. Your cover was very good, I’ll give the FBI that. But it was a little too good.”

She watched him closely as he shifted on his heels. She had to tell herself that he wasn’t attractive as hell in the position he was in. “Still doesn’t tell me how y’all knew I was FBI.”

There was a delight in his blue eyes as he looked at her. “Perhaps you should lock your doors when you leave for the day.” He laughed. “Also, if you are trying to hide something, don’t make it so obvious. Your entire house is meticulously neat but the closet is a mess? Big red flag.”

She glowered at him. “Stand up and put your hands behind your head. I wasn’t supposed to arrest anyone while out here, but you left me no choice.” She gestured at him with the pistol. She still had the high ground on him.

“And where exactly are you going to bring me? You’re undercover and no doubt none of the local police force is even aware of what you are doing.” He slowly stood and did as she asked. She thought they were alone.

“One phone call to my boss will settle that.” She signaled at him with the gun again. “Against the wall.” She followed as he moved.

Unbeknownst to her, Jacob had been waiting nearby for John to bring her out. When he took too long, he moved towards the house silently. He watched as the two fought and then as the smaller redhead held John at gunpoint.

Once John’s hands were splayed against the nearest and empty wall, she tucked the pistol into the waistband of her jeans at the small of her back. She started to pat him down to make sure he had no other weapons. “You are not the one I was after while out here but one member of a cult is still good in my book.” Once she was satisfied, she tugged his hands behind his back and secured his wrists with the cuffs.

“You will regret this. Once I’m out of these cuffs, I will tear your sins from your flesh.” He groaned as she spun him around. A small smug smirk spread across his face as he saw Jacob behind her.

Ivy was about to ask what he was smirking at when she felt the cold metal of a pistol at her temple. “Let my baby brother go and maybe I won’t redecorate this house with your brains.” She slowly raised her hands. “Good kitten. Where are the keys?”

She swallowed thickly as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. “The table directly across from us. In the drawer.” She let out a sigh of relief when the pistol left her temple but she knew that it was still pointed at her.

John’s smirk grew as he watched the feisty redhead cower under his eldest brother. “Did you honestly believe I would come alone? While you are a tiny thing, you prove to be feisty and I couldn’t risk trying to take you alone.” He pushed off the wall and sauntered over to her. He clenched his hands in the cuffs behind his back. “How right I was.”

The gun was at her back now as Jacob dangled the keys in front of her face. “Uncuff him and then give the handcuffs to him, kitten.” He chuckled as she meekly nodded, taking the keys from him. “So obedient. It’s too bad John took a liking to you before I could.”

Ivy narrowed her eyes. She had simply fallen back into her protective mode around the eldest Seed. He reminded her of her ex-husband. Both towered over her and used their strength to boss others around. “I am not a dog.” She growled low as she spun John around to remove the handcuffs.

“No. I think you are more like a mischievous kitten. Causing all kinds of trouble.” Jacob leaned down over her shoulder as she let John go. “I scare you, don’t I, kitten?”

Once he was free and she had handed the handcuffs to him, John grinned. He looked down at her and saw the guarded look in her pale eyes. “Leaning over her like that, I would say so, brother. I think I can take care of her from here.”

Jacob smirked as he backed away, tucking his pistol back into its holster on his thigh. “Be careful, I saw how dirty she fights.”

John saw the change in the look of her eyes once Jacob stepped away. He would have to ask Joseph exactly what she had said about the abuses of her past. “We have the upper hand. I doubt she’s going to fight as harshly as she did earlier.” He moved to pull her hands behind her back like she had done to him. Once the handcuffs were in place, he removed the pistol she had hidden in her waistband and turned her towards the door.

“Joseph wants to speak to you about your deception.”


End file.
